wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/IX
Wchodząc do salonu zastał już hrabia Juliusza w towarzystwie swej córki. Przywitał się dumniej i chłodniej niż zazwyczaj i usiadł z widocznym postanowieniem więcej się przysłuchiwać, niż brać udział w rozmowie. Hrabina i hrabianka siedziały na kanapie, a obie w jakimś szczególnie wesołym wydawały się usposobieniu. Hrabina nosiła wszystkie zewnętrzne znamiona swego wysokiego pochodzenia. Wzrost okazały, postawa dumna i imponująca, nos orli, spojrzenie pewne i śmiałe, ręka bajecznie mała, wszystko to przystawało wybornie do jej książęcego urodzenia. Wcale do niej niepodobna była jej córka, jedyna, młoda, szesnastoletnia Eugenia. Szczupła, wątła, smukła jak trzcina, była to jedna z tych drobnych, eterycznych postaci, że zda się listek róży nie ugiąłby się pod jej stopami. Hrabina uchodziła za ciemną szatynkę o czarnych brwiach i oczach. Eugenia była jasną blondynką, miała oczy jakby urobione z najbłękitniejszych listków bławatu, a nosek tak drobny i tak prześlicznego zakroju, że nie powstydziłby się pewno obok najpiękniejszego greckiego wzoru. W twarzy hrabiny malowała się przeważnie duma i powaga, w fizjonomii hrabianki zdawał się każdy rys drgać dziecięcą swobodą i wesołością, posuwaną częstokroć aż do pustoty i swawoli. Na jej świeżych, zawsze wilgotnych i cudownie wciętych ustach igrał wieczny uśmiech jakiegoś serdecznego zadowolenia, z którego najczęściej sama by sobie nie mogła zdać sprawy. Patrząc na jej płeć śnieżną, przezroczystą, zdawałoby się, że już ani sobie wyobrazić coś równie białego, a przecież za pierwszym najlżejszym otwarciem ust odsłaniały się dwa rzędy malutkich ząbków, które mogły śmiało upomnieć się o ten przymiot. Biała pulchna rączka zapatrzyła się w matczyną, bo snadź już od pieluchowego powicia przestała na zawsze róść dalej, a za jej przykładem poszła zapewne przez współzawodnictwo nóżka, która wciśnięta w malutki atłasowy trzewiczek, w tej chwili wyzierała na pół spod lekkiej, błękitnej muślinowej sukienki. Mimo starannego swego wychowania niezupełnie jeszcze z salonowym życiem oswojony, Juliusz wydawał się jakiś nieśmiały i zakłopotany na wstępie, ale zagadnięty w jednej chwili kilką uprzejmymi słowy hrabiny, a kilką wesołymi, trzpiotowatymi zapytaniami hrabianki, nabrał zupełnej swobody i pewności. Rozmowa toczyła się, długo w zwykłym powszednim obrębie. — Ale, ale — zawołała nagle Eugenia — mama sobie przypomina, co nam wczoraj opowiadała Solczaniowa? — A prawda, coś o Zaklętym Dworze. Juliusz uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Sam ciągle bił się z myślami, jak na ten tor naprowadzić rozmowę, aby z swoim niedawnym wyjechać spostrzeżeniem. Eugenia, jakby umyślnie, przychodziła mu w pomoc. — Wyobraź sobie pan — poderwała żywo — nasza klucznica Solczaniowa opowiadała wczoraj nowe, niestworzone rzeczy o Zaklętym Dworze. — Nadszedł zapewne zwykły period strachów, który lud co roku prawie do tej odnosi pory — odezwał się Juliusz. Hrabia niechętnie zmarszczył czoło. — Moje dziecię — przemówił z pewnym naciskiem do córki — te niedorzeczne baśnie zabobonnego ludu ciągle tkwią ci w głowie. Mówisz o nich nieustannie. — Ależ, kochany papo, mię to wszystko zajmuje niewymownie. Wszystkie te wieści mają w sobie jakiś urok tajemniczy, w tym dworze opuszczonym, zamkniętym dla wszystkich jest coś romantycznego... Mimowolnie przypominają się powieści Walter Scotta . — En effet — szepnęła hrabina, która obok wielu szlachetnych przymiotów miała te dwie główne wady, że za często wmawiała w siebie migrenę i po wtóre, zanadto powoli przychodziła do poznania, jak niedorzecznie i śmiesznie jest plątać bez potrzeby francuskie zwroty i wyrazy w tok ojczystej mowy. Każenie i znieważanie rodzinnego języka u narodów mających samodzielność polityczną — niech nam wolno będzie powiedzieć to nawiasem — może być tylko wadą, śmiesznością, głupstwem po prostu, u nas, gdzie jak dotąd rzeczy stoją, główne i jedyne tętno narodowego życia wcieliło się w język, jest ono czymś więcej jeszcze, a tym samym na dwójnasób sroższe zasługuje potępienie. Zaniedbywać w mowie potocznej język ojczysty na korzyść obcego jest to odrzucać samowolnie jedyną lojalną dziś broń, podtrzymującą narodowość naszą. Chełpić się znajomością języka francuskiego dziś, kiedy każda kucharka mówi po francusku, może być tylko dowodem nieprzebranej głupoty i próżności. Na szczęście ludzie z wyższym wykształceniem, wyższym pojęciem dawno uwolnili się od tej wady, a od dnia do dnia staje się ona coraz wyłączniejszą cechą charakterystyczną tej tylko części tak zwanej arystokracji galicyjskiej, która powstała z Żydów—przechrztów, ekonomów—złodziejów, spekulantów niesumiennych i wszelkiego innego rodzaju tałałajstwa moralnego. Po tej krótkiej, wprawdzie wcale już nie nowej, ale niestety zawsze jeszcze słusznej ekspektoracji powróćmy do dalszego toku powieści. Hrabiemu jak zawsze niemiłe było i teraz każde napomknienie o Zaklętym Dworze. Przypominało mu to przykre stosunki z bratem, które nierad odżywiał w pamięci. — Daj pokój temu wszystkiemu, duszko — ozwał się z niechęcią. — Wiesz, że nie lubię wszystkich tych baśni. — Sądziłam, że papa tylko w nie nie wierzy. — Nie lubię ich wcale — powtórzył hrabia z większym naciskiem — bo ubliżają pamięci mego nieboszczyka brata, a twego stryja. Eugenia rzuciła główką, jakby po raz pierwszy dopiero z podobnym spotkała się zdaniem. — Prawda — szepnęła. — Ależ — poderwała nagle sama hrabina — mnie się ciągle zdaje, że w tych niedorzecznych bajkach ukrywa się coś prawdziwego. — Coś prawdziwego? — podchwyciła skwapliwie Eugenia. — Mniemam — ciągnęła hrabina dalej — że jakieś jedno i drugie zdarzenie prawdziwe musiało dać powód do wszystkich tych pogłosek fałszywych. — I ja byłbym tego samego zdania, co pani hrabina. — Vous aussi, monsieur? — Są to tylko proste przypuszczenia bez wszelkiej rzeczywistej podstawy — wtrącił hrabia nie zmieniając z tonu. — Przeciwnie, panie hrabio, ja sam miałbym dla nich niejaką podstawę. — Pan sam? — wykrzyknęła Eugenia z żywą ciekawością. Juliusz przygryzł wargę. Nie przygotował się wcale na podobny zwrot rzeczy, jemu się zdawało, że młoda hrabianka będzie najstaranniej unikała wszelkiej wzmianki o Zaklętym Dworze, w którego ogrodzie dała się przecież podejrzeć znienacka przed kilką dniami, a tymczasem ona sama naprowadziła rozmowę na ten przedmiot i najmniejszego w ogóle nie objawiała zakłopotania. — Zrobiłem pewne szczególniejsze spostrzeżenie — przemówił po chwili Juliusz. — Czy być może! — zawołała hrabina. Hrabia gwałtownym poruszeniem przesunął się bliżej z swym fotelem. — Przed trzema dniami spotkałem się oko w oko z strachem — ciągnął dalej Juliusz. — Vous vous moquez, monsieur — zawołała hrabina. — Mówię najszczerszą prawdę. Hrabianka aż podskoczyła z ciekawości, a sam nawet hrabia nie mógł wielkiego ukryć zdziwienia. — A zechcesz nam pan opowiedzieć całe to zdarzenie? — ozwała się hrabina. — Najchętniej. — Ale przede wszystkim nie będzie to nic strasznego? — ciągnęła dalej hrabina. — Nie śmiałbym przecie trwożyć panie. — A więc słuchamy — poderwała prędko Eugenia. — Było to przed trzema czy czterema dniami, dziś mamy sobotę, a więc... — W środę czy we czwartek? — We środę. Wybrałem się na małą konną przejażdżkę i mimowolnie jakoś zapędziłem się ku żwirowskiemu dworowi. — W dzień oczywiście? — wtrącił hrabia. — W jasny dzień, około jedenastej przed południem... Tu zawahał się na chwilkę Juliusz, nie chcąc i nie śmiać się jakoś przyznać, że umyślnie podjechał pod parkan ogrodowy... — I cóż tedy? — zapytał hrabia. Juliusz przezwyciężył się prędko i ciągnął dalej nie bez lekkiego zająknienia: — Nie wiem z jakich przyczyn koń mój spłoszył się nagle i skacząc w bok uniósł mię aż pod sam parkan ogrodowy. Powstrzymawszy go tutaj, nie mogłem poskromić mej ciekawości i zajrzałem do środka opuszczonego ogrodu. — Który oczywiście musiał zdziczeć zupełnie — mruknął hrabia. — W samej rzeczy zarósł chwastem i wygląda raczej na jakiś dziki ostęp lasu niż na ogród pałacowy. Postawszy kilka chwil na miejscu miałem już wrócić na gościniec, kiedy wtem... — ciągnął powoli, wpajając bystro wzrok w hrabiankę. Hrabianka nie spuszczała oczu i najmniejszego nie objawiała pomieszania. — Wtem? — zapytała z wybuchającą ciekawością. Juliusz ściągnął brwi i nieznacznie wzruszył głową. — Na zakręcie zdziczałego opustoszałego szpaleru zarysował się jakiś cień wyraźny... Hrabia podrzucił się w swym siedzeniu, hrabina głowę wychyliła naprzód, a hrabianka aż zatrzęsła się cała. — Za chwilkę — ciągnął Juliusz nie spuszczając oka z Eugenii — pojawiła się jakaś postać... — Strach?! — krzyknęła hrabianka. — Strach, ale w najpowabniejszej pod słońcem postaci... — W postaci młodej, ładnej dziewczyny zapewne? — dorzuciła hrabina domyślnie. Juliusz skinął tylko głową zamiast odpowiedzi, bo dziwny sposób, niewytłumaczona swoboda hrabianki mieszały mu wszystkie szyki. A przecież im baczniej i pilniej przypatrywał się jej twarzy, tym silniejszego nabierał przekonania, że ona, nie kto inny, była owym szczególnym zjawiskiem w pustym ogrodzie. — Więc po prostu była to jakaś nimfa... — ozwała się hrabina. — Jakaś urocza sylfida — dorzuciła hrabianka z uśmiechem. Hrabia zmarszczył czoło i nic nie mówił. Juliusz zabrał głos na nowo, nie bez pewnego zakłopotania. — W samej rzeczy mogła rościć sobie prawo do wszystkich nazw, bo naprawdę nadziemskiej wydawała się piękności. — Ach! — zawołała hrabina z ironicznym uśmiechem. — Tak dokładnie ją pan widziałeś? — zagadnął hrabia. — Widziałem ją tylko krótką chwilkę, ale rzeczywiście dość dobrze. — I jakże wyglądała? — zapytała hrabianka — brunetka czy blondynka? — Jasna blondynka z niebieskimi oczyma — odpowiedział z pewnym naciskiem Juliusz. — To coś do mnie podobna! — wykrzyknęła hrabianka wesoło. Na te słowa Juliusz zmieszał się z swej strony. „Byłażby to nie ona?” — pomyślał w duchu. Ale właśnie w tej chwili spotkał się z oczyma Eugenii i wstrząsł się cały. Były to najwyraźniej oczy owego ogrodowego widziadła. — Osobliwsza historia! — mruknęła naraz hrabina. Hrabia w głębokie wpadł zamyślenie, widocznie jakby gonił za rozwiązaniem zagadki. — A jakże była ubrana? — zawołała hrabianka znowu. — Nie mogłem wielkiej uwagi zwracać na jej ubranie, zdawało mi się jednak, ze miała na sobie błękitną sukienkę. — To znowu coś jak ja — zawołała Eugenia ze śmiechem. — W samej rzeczy — zająknął się Juliusz do reszty zbity z toru. Eugenia parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. — Otóż mamy najlepszy klucz do wszystkich tych zagadkowych bajeczek — wykrzyknęła żywo, jak gdyby uszczęśliwiona jakimś nowym domysłem trafnym. — Jaki klucz? — zapytali jednocześnie hrabia i hrabina. Eugenia śmiała się serdecznie, a w oczach jej malowała się pewna nawet ironia. — Pan nie mówiłeś ani słówka z swoim widziadłem? — zapytała Juliusza zamiast żądanej odpowiedzi. — Nie mogłem go zagadnąć, tak prędko znikło mi z oczu. Na to wyznanie wzrosła jeszcze wesołość hrabianki. — Najprościej państwu wszystko wytłumaczę — rzekła stanowczo. — Ty, duszko! — wykrzyknęła hrabina. — Pani? — ozwał się Juliusz z naciskiem, w którym więcej przebijało się oczekiwania niż zdziwienia. — Posłuchajcie mię tylko, moje państwo — wzywała Eugenia przybierając minę poważną i uroczystą, która twarzy jej pocieszny nadawała wyraz. — Jakiś żart zapewne — mruknął hrabia obojętnie. — O, nie, nie żarcik, papo, ale jasne, umiejętne, filozoficzne tłumaczenie widziadła pana Juliusza. — Skądże do niego przychodzisz? — zapytał hrabia. Eugenia z komiczną powagą zapukała w czoło swym drobnym, różowym paluszkiem. — Czerpię go stąd, mój ojcze — odpowiedziała uroczyście, a widząc, że hrabia z lekka schmurzył czoło, jakby się niecierpliwił tymi żartami, zawołała żywo i wesoło: — Zaczynam tedy! Zjawisko pana Juliusza należy do najpowszedniejszych, najzwyczajniejszych na świecie. Jest to prosta tylko ułuda. Pan jesteś trochę poeta, marzyciel, fantasta, panie Juliuszu — ciągnęła prędko, zwracając się do młodzieńca — toteż zaglądając do opuszczonego ogrodu uzupełniłeś rzeczywisty widok tworami fantazji, złudzeniami bujnej imaginacji. Zdało się ci, że brakuje temu ustroniu tytko jakiejś nimfy, driady, najady, rusałki, a urzeczywistniłby ci jedną z owych czarodziejskich dziedzin, jeden z owych zaczarowanych ogrodów starożytnych zamków średniowiecznych w wcale nie czarujących powieściach rycerskich i otóż nagle staje się, co pragnąłeś, pojawia się, czego pożądałeś. Krótką tylko chwilkę trwał zachwyt wyobraźni, toteż i krótką tylko chwilkę trwało przywidzenie zmysłów. Zjawisko znikło nagle, jak nagle się ukazało. Z wytrzeźwieniem umysłu rozpierzchła ułuda. A pan! — zawołała głośnym wybuchając śmiechem — pan jesteś doskonałym w swoim poetycznym usposobieniu. Nie tylko że pan uwierzyłeś naprawdę w ciało i krew złudnej swej mary, ale i nam każesz w nie wierzyć, jak Dante w swoje widzenia piekła, jak Hoffmann w swoje fantastyczne postacie. Obojgu, hrabstwu przypadł wykład ten wielce do przekonania, bo hrabina z dumą i miłością spojrzała na córkę, a hrabia uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Ale Juliusz nie tak łatwo ustępował z pola. — Przepraszam, że śmiem przeciwić się pani — ozwał się z uśmiechem — ależ zjawisko moje było tak jawne i rzeczywiste... — Jak bujna i żywa imaginacja pańska — podchwyciła prędko Eugenia. — Słyszałem przecież wykrzyk tej nimfy ogrodowej... — Czytałam zarówno o zwodniczych halucynacjach słuchu, jak i o przywidzeniach wzroku... — Zaręczam panią, że w tej chwili byłem tak dalekim od wszelkich złudzeń fantasmagorycznych... — Ach, pan, widzę, okropnie uparty! — zawołała hrabianka ściągając z lekka swe w prześliczne łuki, zaokrąglone brwi. — Jestem tylko silnie przekonany... Eugenia uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. — Ależ panie, choćbyś mię o wszystkim dotykalnie przekonywał dowodami, to mi żadną miarą jednej nie wyjaśnisz okoliczności. — I którejże to, pani? Hrabianka spojrzała bystro w oczy młodzieńca. — Dlaczego owa nimfa ogrodowa była ze wszystkiego podobną do mnie? — zawołała z lekkim naciskiem, a jednocześnie tak szczególniejszy uśmiech osiadł na jej ustach, że Juliusz zadrżał cały i uczuł w tym pomieszaniu, jak wszystka krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Hrabianka zerwała się z swego siedzenia i jakby w jakimś napadzie dziecięcej pustoty poskoczyła do fortepianu, a w jednej chwili jakaś kapryśna wariacja wyrwała się w głośnych akordach spod jej wprawnych paluszków. Hrabina poruszyła się w swym siedzeniu, hrabia, który pogrążony w jakimś głębokim zamyśleniu nie zdawał się słyszeć ostatnich słów córki, podniósł się naraz z fotelu i przystąpił do okna. Juliusz korzystał z nagłej przerwy w rozmowie, aby ukryć swe pomieszanie, a po kilku obojętnych słowach, wymienionych półgłosem z hrabiną, pochwycił za kapelusz. — Już pan ucieka? — przemówiła hrabina obojętnie, jakby tylko zwyczajną bez myśli odmawiała formułkę. Hrabia podał uprzejmie rękę żegnającemu się gościowi, wszakże nie mogło ukryć się Juliuszowi, że w całym zachowaniu jego daleko więcej niż zazwyczaj przebijało się dumy i chłodu. Eugenia przestała grać, a odpowiadając z uprzejmym uśmiechem na ukłon młodzieńca zawołała figlarnie: — Tylko nie odnawiaj pan znajomości z swoją nimfą onegdajszą, bo naprawdę gotów byś pójść w ślady owego mitologicznego rzeźbiarza, co zapłonął miłością ku jakiejś tam statui marmurowej. A znikomy twór wyobraźni to jeszcze gorszy niż martwy i zimny marmur. Juliusz nie mógł zdobyć się na odpowiedź w swym pomieszaniu, uśmiechnął się tylko i wyszedł z salonu, a kilka chwil później siedział już w pojeździe i wracał do Oparek, tysiącznymi naraz zaprzątnięty myślami. Rozpamiętując słowa hrabianki, zamiast zachwiewać, utwierdzał się tylko w przekonaniu, że ją samą, a nie kogo innego widział wtedy w ogrodzie Zaklętego Dworu. — Poznawszy mię także, przygotowała się na moje przybycie — mruczał półgłosem sam do siebie. — Dlatego też nie zmieszała się wcale na moje opowiadanie i tak zręcznie siliła się zbić moje podejrzenia. Bądź co bądź, muszę dotrzeć na dno tej tajemnicy. Nagle wstrząsł się cały; stanął mu przed oczyma dziwny wyraz oczu i twarzy, z jakim napomknęła hrabianka o swym podobieństwie do owego widziadła. Zdało mu się, że przez to chciała tylko powiedzieć: — Marzysz zapewne ciągle o mnie, toż i twoje ułudy fantasmagoryczne w moje przyodziewają się kształty. I sam nie mógł sobie zdać sprawy, czy w uśmiechu, jaki wówczas igrał na jej ustach, malowała się sama tylko figlarność dziecięca, czy przeważały w nim głównie ironia i lekceważenie. — Jestem jednego z nią imienia, a bogatszy od niej! — odzywała się w nim duma na to ostatnie przypuszczenie. Ale tuż zaraz przypomniał sobie, że imię to, choć prawdopodobnie jednakiego początku i równego brzmienia z imieniem starszej linii, nie uświetniło się niczym w kartach dziejów, a teraźniejszy majątek był tylko jakąś cudowną jałmużną losu, na którą w znacznej części musiała się składać i hrabianka sama. Według zwykłych praw natury majątek mój dzisiejszy powinien właściwie należeć do hrabiego — poszepnął — toteż nigdy nie powinienem się doń odwoływać przynajmniej wobec niego. Śród podobnej walki myśli i rozpamiętywań nie spostrzegł Juliusz, że kiedy powóz wolnym krokiem toczył się pod mały pagórek, jakiś człowiek w łachmanach przysunął się do samych stopni powozu i chwytając się jedną ręką mosiężnej klamry u boku, drugą zdjął kapelusz słomiany i niemiłym a chrypliwym przemówił głosem: — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! Juliusz wzdrygnął się, tak przykre głos ten sprawił na nim wrażenie. — Kto ty? czego chcesz? — zawołał niechętnie, bo nieznajomy nader szpetną i odpychającą raził fizjonomią. — Szukam prawa, jaśnie wielmożny panie! Juliusz myślał w pierwszej chwili, że ma do czynienia z wariatem. — Stój! — zawołał na furmana. — Czego chcesz? — zapytał nieznajomego. — To ja, Mykita Ołańczuk, jaśnie wielmożny panie, czternaście lat służyłem w wojsku. Juliusz przypomniał sobie imię byłego żołnierza, które tak ściśle łączyło się z historią starościca. — Czegoż chcesz? — zawołał niechętnie. — Nieboszczyk pan mię pokrzywdził i ciągle dochodzę mego prawa, jasny panie, bom sobie przysiągł, że nie daruję, choćbym miał zdechnąć jak pies — mruknął ciszej, a w na pół zezowatych oczach dzika mignęła nienawiść. Juliusz rzucił niecierpliwie. — Prawuję się już od sześciu lat, jasny panie, zeszedłem na żebraka; ale to furda — ciągnął prędko dalej eks—żołnierz. — Nieboszczyk pan umarł, to mi Kost' Bulij musi zapłacić za moje, bo on mi swoją ręką rychtyg sto kijów wyliczył jak jeden, a i potem jeszcze obił mię kilka razy. — Ale czegóż chcesz ode mnie, łotrze? — krzyknął Juliusz wybuchając gniewem. — Jasny panie, ja zabożyłem się nie darować Kostiowi i nie daruję, nie daruję, choćby mię robaki żywcem stoczyły... Dlatego też teraz mam coś meldować jasnemu panu. — Mnie? — Jasny panie, Kost' okrada Zaklęty Dwór! Wysztudyrowałem go tej nocy i szedłem właśnie do dworu meldować jasnemu panu. Juliusz żachnął się na to oskarżenie. — Jak to śmiesz utrzymywać! — zawołał groźnie. — Przysięgnę, jasny panie, to, com widział. Straciłem. wszystko prawując się i nikt mię nie chce przyjąć w komorne. Tej nocy spałem sobie pod krzyżem, jak się skręca do Buczał, aż wtem widzę, że jakiś maziarz jedzie drogą. Myślałem, że zasnął na wozie, i przysunąłem się bliżej... Tu zająknął się nagle, że nietrudno było domyśleć się, w jakim celu zbliżał się do wozu. — Ale niebawem przekonałem się — ciągnął dalej z flegmą — że maziarz nie śpi, bo od czasu do czasu głośno napędzał konia. Już chciałem wrócić, aż wtem patrzę, a maziarz skręca w szpaler, co prowadzi do Zaklętego Dworu. Ho, ho, myślę sobie! tu się coś święci. I odżegnawszy od siebie czarta i wszystko złe, nie zważałem na stracha i co tchu pognałem na przełaj ku dworowi. Przed bramą dworu dwoje osób przechadzało się tam i nazad, jakby kogoś oczekiwało. Z początku strach mię wziął i aż włosy stanęły mi na głowie, ale ba, patrzę i poznaję... — Poznałeś te osoby? — wykrzyknął Juliusz rozciekawiając się w miarę opowiadania eksżołnierza. — Był to, jasny panie, stary klucznik z jakąś panią. — Panią! — zawołał Juliusz. — Panią czy panną, nie mogłem poznać, choć się bardzo blisko zakradłem... — Ale widziałeś przecie, jak wyglądała? — Uważałem tylko, że miała włosy jak len. Juliusz podrzucił się gwałtownie w swym siedzeniu. — Cóż dalej, cóż dalej? — natarł porywczo na opowiadającego. — A cóż, jasny panie, chciałem jeszcze przysunąć się bliżej, aby lepiej widzieć, ale te przeklęte brytany, które Kost' wpuszcza co nocy na dziedziniec dworu, jak zaczęły wyć i ujadać, że aż mię strach wziął, aby nie obudziły gdzie nieboszczyka albo żeby ich Kost' nie wypuścił za bramę, bo wtedy ciężka byłaby sprawa! Więc drapnąłem nazad, jak przyszedłem. — A skądże wiesz, że Kost' okrada pałac? — zapytał Juliusz. Mykita wzruszył ramionami. — A proszę jasnego pana, po cóż by maziarz zajeżdżał furą pod dwór? — odpowiedział. — I więcej nic nie widziałeś nad to wszystko? — Nic, jasny panie. Juliusz sięgnął do kieszeni i dobywając kilka drobnych monet srebrnych, rzucił je obdartusowi i zawołał rozkazująco: — Ani słówka o tym wszystkim, coś widział... a jutro rano staw się do mnie do Oparek. — Dobrze, jasny panie — odpowiedział obdartus z niskim ukłonem. Juliusz w dziwnym jakimś, gorączkowym rozdrażnieniu rzucił się w tył powozu i każąc woźnicy prędzej popędzać konie, zapadł w głębokie zamyślenie, a od chwili do chwili jakieś niezrozumiałe mruczał przez zęby słowa. Zaklęty dwór 01 09